


Charm

by sacae



Category: Whistle!
Genre: M/M, a pair of idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacae/pseuds/sacae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble. In which everything is awkward except the one person who should be, and it probably worked better than Shigeki will ever admit. Shou/Shige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charm

The morning after a particularly close (but ultimately victorious) game, Shigeki walked into class with the full intention of sleeping through it, flounced into his desk, and all but shouted, "Good morning, Pochi!" in his sleepy-eyed desk neighbor's face. Shou started upright in his seat and then turned to return the greeting, but Shigeki watched it die on his lips and Shou just ended up  _staring_  at him. For long enough to get weird.

"What, is there something in my teeth?" Shigeki was ready to ask a random classmate if anyone was carrying a mirror, turned halfway to do so even, but stopped when fingers brushed against his cheek and his brain froze trying to make sense of the team puppy leaning across the desk aisles and brushing hair out of Shigeki's face.

"Er, well, I... I wonder why someone as confident as you thought you needed to dye your hair. Blond suits you well, really well, but..." And then Shou smiled in a way that looked perfectly innocent, perfectly sincere, and said, "I bet Shige looked just as handsome without doing anything, right?" And somehow his beaming, boyish, red-dusted face made it all that much more charming than a smooth-voiced professional could ever manage.

By the time Shigeki remembered to laugh, it would only have made the entire situation more awkward.

"Are you feeling okay? Do you need to go to the vet?" Shigeki quipped; he'd managed to keep his tone even and dry, but he still regretted saying it immediately the moment he saw the way Shou's eyes practically  _glittered_.

"Well, actually, I was feeling a little tired earlier, but just being in your presence must have cured my weariness!"

And then Shou got noogied and was never allowed to ask his brother for love advice ever again.


End file.
